vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
143996-ugh-last-names-really
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Be a lil more creative.. for example i had a nick "Creator Galacta" So see no real need to abide by the rules if you get my meaning. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Spaces and other signs are forbidden to prevent malicious code being injected into the server. In other words, to prevent hacking. Edited October 18, 2015 by Night Head | |} ---- ---- ---- Again so not all the names are taken your playing on megaservers where you will find nearly every name taken. | |} ---- ---- Oh, please.. How space can inject anything into server? Of course, if you check input for any non alphabetical character (and 1 space)? | |} ---- ---- ---- I have to doubt that. A lot of WoW's raid bosses were covered in Warcraft long before they appeared in WoW. | |} ---- I had a Warlock named Nazgrim back in vanilla. Nazgrim didn't begin to have relevance until the Burning Crusade and wasn't a considerably important figure until the Siege of Orgrimmar in Mists of Pandaria. I'm pretty sure I had the name first. | |} ---- I'm pretty sure nobody would give a damn as long as you didn't register for rights ownership. xD | |} ---- I got caught in a sweep of name checks, unfortunately. I still had the name for a good 10 years, though. | |} ---- ---- Random tip, most nameplate related addons only display first name if you set it and a lot of people just tossed a letter in randomly for their last name. But still, tad on the crazy side, that's just my opinion anyways. Sure, but then again they have to attach a @accountname#### or something like that, otherwise you'd never be able to whisper the contact/intended person. I haven't played GW2 in over a year so I hardly remember what it was exactly. Either way, it's basically the same thing. Edited October 18, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- Id much rather have first and last names then people running around with uberleet123. | |} ---- Ahhh but think of "Uberleet123 Cantmakeme" huh? Right? Is that not awesome sauce on top of pure awesome sauce? OOOH! OR "Uberleet123 321teelrebU" Yeah baby! BTW: I was and am for last names. I find the whole argument against them to be somewhat bewildering. You get to keep your hard thought name just add a last name. Go ahead and be BOB But now you are BOB BOBSMAN. You are still BOB, ya know? Much better than being told "that name is taken" a bazillion times. | |} ---- Yeah, it's kind of a bummer to not know what name you're going to give your character, but I'm just going to call out one thing on your post. The Megaservers have been a thing for about a year now, so when you say "a few months," you mean you haven't played in about a year now (October 15th of 2014, if I recall). Last names came with the Megaservers to help alleviate issues with names when the servers got merged. Please, don't make this seem like you have only just come back after a 6 month hiatus or something. It was a year hiatus lol. And now that my joking is over...I digress. As far as the naming conventions go, I would just give it a few days before logging in to mull over some ideas. I strongly suggest looking into name generators and then if you are into RP naming, just modify the names to meet your requirements. Honestly though, you should be able to name your character whatever you had before but with just one last name. As previously mentioned, a lot of nameplate addons dont even show the last name or have some sort of modification so most people won't even see your last name anyway. Edited October 18, 2015 by Lethrface | |} ---- It was basically this or tell hundreds of people that they can't be named anything that they want. Single names would have run out in days. GO make a toon in 'Second Life' to see how that goes... and that's one seriously small platform. Everybody there has a name with a few hundred random numbers on the end... When this policy hit me here, I just looked back to what inspired my character's names, and added something from a like source onto the ends. You'd be much more upset if you had to lose your entire 'epic name' and just be named "thatdude123498732#!23" | |} ---- ---- GW2 uses the account name in the background. For example, if you whisper someone at character X and this person switched to character Y in the meantime, it will still receive the whispers. No need to use the account name here. | |} ---- Only WS didn't really came up with the idea first, just fyi. :P Edited October 18, 2015 by Night Head | |} ---- ---- It's just the first one to do it that way that I've played. Sorry I wrote that vaguely. Edited October 18, 2015 by Lemurian | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, creativity isn't something I'm lacking in, fortunately. :) I used last names because I came up with last names that went well with the first names. If I had felt that a title would have gone better with a name, I would have done that. Edited October 19, 2015 by MadBlue | |} ---- ---- Edited October 19, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Dang you had to go there lol. Nevertheless it's just a last name so make one up. It's not that hard to be creative. | |} ---- That's miles ahead in creativity compared to a guy I know who always names his characters his initials and his class in any game he plays: JTStalker, JTWarrior etc. :D | |} ---- He'll probably complain that the last name was picked for him, and doesn't fit his plan for the character. | |} ---- And with some of the cultures in the setting, having titles-as-names like "Doctor," "Agent," and so on seems common enough. Sure, it would make using an additional in-game title awkward, but then again it would have a solid title already, that's automatic. Not bad. http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/news/2014-10-08-wildstar-naming-guide-part-one/ http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/news/2014-10-10-wildstar-naming-guide-part-two/ The above are the "official naming guides" for the setting, for inspiration. It includes exactly this suggestion, such as | |} ---- No, we saw it happen a couple of times over on Argent Dawn EU, just enough to prove that it is possible. There was a bit of a stint on character and guild renaming, and a realization that the RP server naming rules and the general naming rules were in conflict. http://eu.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/8606930742 Edit: Apologies for the multiple post. The thread is suddenly growing more slowly than I expected. Edited October 19, 2015 by Gnapoleon | |} ---- ---- It actually isn't neccesary at all. Not sure why you think it is. People like their character to be unique. Having people with the same names just different last names doesn't make it all that unique anymore. Most of the main mmos don't use last names either. In fact, very few do. I personally don't like having to put a last name either. Edited October 19, 2015 by Bojanglz | |} ---- Well, yeah. I don't dare to argue with real-life-proven facts here... :D | |} ---- It's probably not necessary to have first and last names specifically, but with a F2P game on a megaserver, it's definitely necessary to allow more than just one-word names if you don't want people to have to resort to strings of nonsense shortly after launch. I haven't seen any other characters with any of my characters' first names, but they're also not common names. I mean, there may be other characters with the same first names running around, but if there are, they're pretty few and far between, and that's probably the case with most original names. People who name their characters after anime characters, or names like "Shadow" or "Raven", don't want their characters to be unique. They want bragging rights for being the one that snagged the names. If they wanted their characters to be unique, they wouldn't have picked popular names to begin with. Edited October 19, 2015 by MadBlue | |} ---- Point. We all know that every single Andrew around the world is exacly alike. They might as well be the same person, since they all have the same name. Blasted Real World Naming Rules. No wonder folks name their kid 4ndr3w, and Andrew97823654, and AndrUU. Which I hope they don't. While this discussion is going on here, there are other MMORPGs where players have been fighting and arguing for years to be ABLE to have multiple name elements, and been thus far denied. In one of those MMORPGs, which also uses combined servers, the choice made instead was to have characters display Name-HomeServer instead, in their chat displays. I admit to preferring this option over that one. Edited October 19, 2015 by Gnapoleon | |} ---- ---- ---- While I think that's probably what happened (considering that someone did it to Fran as well), "Tex Arcana" was the name of a comic strip that ran in Heavy Metal (albeit back in the 80's, but I remember reading it back in high school, so others might be familiar with it, as well), and with the whole "Wild West and magic" vibe that WildStar has, and the fact that it's a clever wordplay on "Texarkana," it's not unfeasible that people who weren't familiar with you could have come up with it independently. Which doesn't make it suck any less, but at least it may just be due to other people with similar ideas, rather than someone being spiteful. | |} ---- ---- ---- No, I am 100% certain it was spiteful "revenge" against a regular "white knight fanboy" ... Probably the same special little nugget that trolled Fran. I remember the comic very well, and it was my naming inspiration. But yeah, it's "feasible" that someone else might have thought of it, totally independently of me and just *happened* to name themselves EVERY POSSIBLE VARIATION on the name in the couple of hours I was sleeping during the merge. It's POSSIBLE ... but that's not what happened. | |} ---- Or perhaps Biggus Dickus? ;) | |} ---- :o Oh Shezka's blade and Ravok's Rage :o Thatis Nordty ;) | |} ---- ---- I'm actually surprised no one went after me. | |} ---- To be fair, I tried but you obviously woke up first. :lol: ;) | |} ---- ---- What to you mean by "every possible variation"? If you mean by substituting accented characters that won't work. To make player to player messaging and group invites easier, accented characters are treated as unaccented ones: Jones, Jònes, Jônes, and Jönes are treated as the same name. | |} ---- ---- No, I mean like "Tex Arcana" or "Texx Arcana" or "Tex Arkana" and even "Sheriff Tex" ... I had to go with "Sheriff Texarcana" and I hated it so much I've rarely played him since. I haven't gone back to look since the transition freed up the "still on the ship" names so they might be available now that I don't care any more. | |} ---- ---- The thing is that this wouldn't be a problem if they gave us the option of 1 name or 2 names like GW2. It would bring way more names into the game than the 2nd choice alone. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ah. Yeah. That's really bad form, then. I would think that would be a violation of the RoC if someone was doing it to spite you, especially if they could identify the account as belonging to someone you've had words with on the forums. :( | |} ---- They could have awarded the names to people on a first-come, first-served basis, but it still meant that, with 14+ servers merging into 2, many people would have lost their names. While I prefer the way GW2 does it (and I had suggested it before launch - including having the names be unique across the game, just in case of a server merge, so nobody has to change their names), first and last names give way more than enough variation for the purpose of naming characters in an MMO. | |} ----